Tales From the Pensieve
by MourningRose -2
Summary: What if Sirius had a pensieve? And what if the trio found it? Set post-book 7. Yes, Rose's memories will continue the story, and yes, there will be a sequel.
1. Prolouge

The attic was the most cluttered place Harry had ever seen. There were musty, dusty tapestries littering the walls and floors, potion bottles, both broken and whole littering the shelves and floor, and more silver dishes than he had even imagined existed. Wishing secretly to himself that Dung had gotten to it before him, he dug into the mess.

Five hours later, a considerably dirtier Harry was still clearing the filthy attic of Number 12, Grimmald Place. Hermione and Ron made their way up the stairs. Ron clapped a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Still at it, mate?" he asked. Harry nodded, coughing at the cloud of dust that Ron's hand had stirred up off of his robes. Hermione shook her head at him.

"I don't know why you insist on going about this without magic. You're filthy."

Harry shrugged. "It just seems right. But… you could give me a hand with those potions. I haven't quite gotten to those yet."

He was also quite obviously not looking forward to it. With a victorious grin, Hermione began to clear the odd-smelling mixtures of brews off the attic floor. Ron looked to Harry. "It's not right to make her do your work."

"She asked."

Suddenly, they heard a gasp from Hermione. "You two need to come here right now!" Ron blanched and Harry jumped up, and they both ran as fast as they could to her side.

"What is it? Are you ok?" sputtered Ron

"I'm fine. Harry, did you know Sirius had a pensive?"

Harry shook his head as the trio leaned over the shimmering pearly liquid. Suddenly, just as it had happened all those years ago in Dumbledore's office, they felt a pulling begin at their scalps…


	2. The Meeting

They landed in Diagon Alley. Hermoine gasped. "There he is!"

And there he was, an 11 year old Sirius skulking down the street, obviously trying not to be seen. The trio wordlessly followed him, as he ducked into a bookshop. He browsed the rows of books, obviously not paying attention to what he was seeing. He was, in fact, so absorbed in whatever he was thinking about that he did not notice the small boy sitting on the ground. He tripped. The boy jumped up with a haunted look.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to be in the way. Guess I should find a chair or something."

Sirius nodded. "Yea. I'm Sirius. Sirius Black. You are?" The sandy-haired boy shifted his book to his other arm, as he stuck out his hand.

"Remus. Remus Lupin." Sirius raised a single eyebrow.

"I see" A clatter arose from the next isle over. Both of the young boys turned, as well as the trio. There, in the next isle sat and obviously startled girl, who so resembled the young Remus Harry knew they had to be siblings. The only noticeable difference was the eyes- his were a deep chocolate brown, and hers were the blue of a cloudless sky at noon. She sat in a pile of books, obviously having tried to reach a shelf far above her head. Besides her eyes, Harry could now see, she was also a good deal shorter than her brother. Remus rolled his eyes.

"Sirius, this is my twin sister, Rose."

She grinned, and waved her fingers, still on the ground. Sirius found himself smiling, seemingly in spite of himself. This girl, with her tangled robes, and startled look, with her pigtails, and generally random appearance was the carbon opposite of her neat and orderly twin. She was utterly endearing.

A pretty redhead ran over to help her. "You ok? I heard the noise, but I didn't realize someone had gotten hurt."

Rose grinned good-naturedly. "I'm fine. Just tried to reach something way to high up for me." As she began to clear away the books from around her, stacking them into hap-hazard piles, three more boys appeared from various corners of the bookstore. The trio recognized each one immediately. James Potter, Severus Snape, and Lucius Malfoy. Malfoy stuck his hand down to help Rose, as James asked, "What happened?"

Rose glared at Malfoy. "I don't want your help, filth." Her entire demeanor had changed utterly. Her small jaw was out, her eyes were narrowed, and her arms were crossed. She looked fierce, and pointedly got up on her own. He turned towards the redhead.

"Let me guess. Weasley?"

She laughed. "That is not the first time I was asked that. It's Evens. I'm a muggleborn."

Malfoy wrinkled his nose. "You mean Mudblood."

Immediately, both Snape and James had their wands out. Both looked furiously intimidating. "Don't you dare use that word, Malfoy." Hissed James. Lily looked annoyed.

"I don't need help, Sev. As for you, I don't even know you. I don't need a knight in shining armor to come galloping in just because someone called me a name."

Rose looked awkward. "I don't think he meant any harm. Potter, right?" James nodded. "And, anyways, that's not just calling you a name. People still call me and Remie half-bloods because we have a muggleborn grandmother. In fact." She said, whipping around to face Sirius. "People like the Blacks. Why didn't you help out Malfoy there, huh?"

Sirius shrugged awkwardly. "I don't really _do_ that sort of thing. Malfoy's a slug, no matter how 'pure' his blood is."

James clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Good man."

Rose turned back to Lily. "You see, Remus, my twin, we have muggle great-grandparents. So we're half-bloods. Technically, we're one-eighth bloods, but no one ever stops to count. Potter and Black here." She nodded towards the two "Have wizard ancestors back to before brooms. So they're considered 'pure-bloods'. And this one" she nodded towards Snape. "What're you?"

Snape started. "Half. Actual half, not one eighth, or whatever you and your brother are."

Rose cracked a smile. "Now, most people, the best people, really don't care about blood. But certain slugs, like the Malfoys and _most _Blacks do. And 'mudblood' is a bad word. It's like calling someone the lowest kind of scum imaginable."

Lily smiled wanly. "I think I get it now. One more question. Why do people keep thinking I'm a 'Weasley'. What _is _a Weasley, anyways?"

James and Sirius roared with laughter. Remus grinned. "They're a huge redheaded clan of wizards. Technically pureblood, but they're what the Malfoys call 'blood traitors'. Technically, we're blood traitors too. It just means you like to hang out with those who aren't pure."

Lily grinned. "So, blood traitors are good, but purebloods are bad?"

James put his arm around her "Only the scummy ones"

She looked at him "Like you?"

Just then, they heard a voice. "Lily? Where are you?" Lily looked to it.

"That's my mum. Me and Sev have to go."

Sirius shrugged. "I better be going to. If my mum catches up with me, she'll skin my hide."

James looked at him "What did you do?"

He grinned "Tipped a muggle-born shopkeeper." As James and Rose high-fived him, and Remus congratulated him, the pensive began to swirl, and the scene began to change.


	3. Black Nightmare

They were somewhere familiar; in fact, somewhere where they had been only hours before- the kitchen of 12 Grimmald Place in its prime. There was not a speck of dust to be seen, Kretcher in his towel was humming contently while stirring a pot, and Mrs. Black was shouting at a furious Sirius. A giggling, eleven year old Bellatrix was behind her. At the table, playing wizard chess were a ten-year old Andromeda and a nine-year old Regulus. Lucius Malfoy stood chatting with Narcissa in a corner. All were ignoring Sirius's plight, except Bellatrix who seemed to be the cause.

"Consorting with filth and mudbloods! That a son of mine be a blood traitor is indefensible! You leave me after freely giving Black gold to scum, and I hear from two sources that you were socializing and defending mixed blood filth, blood traitors, and mudbloods! That Snape boy is fine on his own, his mother was a friend of mine in her prime, but while he insists on being around that muggle wretch, you are to avoid him! And as for Potter, he is a defector to his pedigree, a blood traitor born of traitors. And as for the Lupins, their father was removed for a reason. His brats are no concern to us, and another element you should avoid. All the Lupins are good for are as a means to an end. Look at what Lucius's father was able to accomplish using the father!"

Sirius's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean, accomplish? And what about removed?"

Malfoy smirked. "Their father had a useful little ledger of Hogwarts records that proved most informative to the persuasions and blood of every witch or wizard ever to pass through its halls. Once he realized exactly what he had done, however, he had to be exterminated. He's dead, Sirius.

Sirius's eyes narrowed. "So we killed him. This is why I don't like being around you people. You treat everyone else like scum just because they don't have two wizard parents. The Lupins are one-eighth muggleborn. That isn't that much- that's practically pureblood."

His mother's eyes widened. "But that's not enough. They have that muggle lineage. This is worse that I though. You are just as bad as the rest of them. Just the fact that you even know your little friends' lineages is disgusting. You are no son of mine, you mudblood loving traitor!" And with that, Sirius flew through the air, the result of his mother's disarming spell. Bellatrix began to laugh even louder, her eyes widening demonically, her hysterical giggles mixing with Malfoy's roaring laughs. Even Narcissa joined in the mirth. Regulus was half-heartedly laughing, and Andromeda had ducked her head. Sirius looked at her, and she shrugged helplessly. And without a further word, he ran up to his room, forcing the trio to follow.

Once up the stairs, he slammed his door, and collapsed on his bed. That lasted only for one moment, when he leaped up and began to tear everything down from his walls. Down came the family pictures, with his mother proudly presiding above her two sons. Down came the pictures of his proud father. Down came the photos of him and his cousins laughing together. Down came flying with Malfoy and Regulus. Down came the black family trees, and the Slytheren posters. They were piled in the middle of the floor, where with a roar of frustration Sirius left them, while he paged furiously through a book. Hermione turned to the boys.

"He's really mad"

Ron looked her in the eyes. "His mum just hexed him. Would you be especially pleased?"

Harry looked at the pile. "He really loved being a Black."

Hermione nodded. "It's sad. I guess this was just the last straw."

Sirius had apparently found what he was looking for, and with a muttered curse incinerated the entire pile. Then he ran to the owl's cage hanging by the window, and hastily scrawled a letter.

_James_

_I need a place to stay until start of term. I know I don't know you very well, but I can't stay home. Will explain. Can I floo to your place?_

_Sirius_

He attached the missive to the owl, and let it go out the window. A few minutes later, it had returned. The answer was only one sentence.

_Sure- just floo to Godric's Hollow._

_James_

And Sirius threw a handful of the powder into his bedroom fireplace, and, along with his owl, vanished into the flames. And, like the greenish flames, the scene began to fade.


	4. The Train

And the ground was moving. Bracing themselves, the trio followed Sirius and James down the isle of the Hogwarts Express. The two boys ducked into a compartment. Inside sat the Lupin twins, along with a small, mousy boy easily identifiable as Peter Pettigrew. The twins were deeply embroiled in a conversation, debating the high points of Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw. She was dressed in a knee-length green skirt and a beige peasant top with green flowers. Rose's hair was in her typical pigtails with huge green bows. Her blue eyes were wide and intense as she advocated for Gryffindor. Her twin was too dressed in green, but his was significantly darker and his pants were light. He was viciously advocating for Ravenclaw. Both were so into their debate that neither noticed the two boys enter. Peter, on the other hand noticed them.

"I'm Peter. You are?"

Sirius bowed. "I am the irrepressible Sirius Black. And this is my partner in crime, James Potter." The weeks at James's house had done him good- color had appeared in his cheeks and he had a huge grin and a mischievous glint to his eyes. Peter stuck out his hand to shake Sirius's, but the latter's attention was now entirely on Rose.

"We meet again, milady"

She rolled her eyes and laughed. He looked slightly miffed, and bowed. She drew herself up to her full height, barely reaching Sirius's chin, and curtseyed. "So we do. Now, my good man, do put your thoughts into my brother and mine's debate. Which house do you prefer?"

Sirius grinned. "Easy. Gryffindor, simply because Slytherens hate Gryffindors and all Blacks and Malfoys are Slytherens. And I hate all Malfoys and Blacks."

Rose raised one eyebrow, "Whatever you say, my self-deprecating friend." She turned to her brother. "Remus, it's two against one."

He turned helplessly to the other two. The both shrugged, and James said, "Sorry mate. I have a duty to the family, same as Sirius here."

Peter looked apologetic. "I don't know. I guess wherever you all want."

Rose looked triumphantly to her brother. "See? Now you _have _to try for Gryffindor. You have no choice. All our friends are trying for it."

Remus looked a little flustered. "Friends? We're all friends?"

Sirius jammed himself in between the twins, and put his arm around each. "But of course! How could we not be? We helped Rose conquer the trials of tall falling bookcases, and survived the tribulation! We are sharing our first ever Hogwarts Express compartment! We have to be best friends." Sirius put on a puppy-eyes face. "Pweeze Remie? Pweeze by my bestist buddy forever and ever?"

Remus laughed, and pushed Sirius off the bench. He fell on the ground, sleek hair mussed and robes askew. Rose began to giggle helplessly.

James looked insultingly at his friend, and began to speak in the same baby-talk voice. "I tought I was your bestist buddy? Why I not your bestist buddy?" He began to wail "You don't wove me!" He leapt onto Sirius, and began to wrestle with him. Remus, with an alarmed look, was sucked into the mess, and the three boys were shoving each other and laughing on the floor. Rose nearly fell into the mess with her giggles, and Peter, with a very alarmed look on his face, rolled himself into as small of a ball as possible and curled up in a corner of a seat.

In all the commotion, the trio, Rose, and the boys didn't notice Lily and Snape standing in the door, shaking with suppressed laughter. The three boys got off of the ground, each with suppressed smiles on their faces. They re-sat themselves on their seats, Sirius next to Remus, taking Rose's spot (she had fallen on the ground with her hysterical giggles) and James sat himself next to the still-trembling Peter. James ran his hand through his hair.

"So, Evans. Couldn't stay away?"

She rolled her eyes. "All the other compartments are full. It looks like there's no more room in this one either. You already have one person on the floor." Rose was still in her fit of hysterical giggles, with both pigtails coming undone. Snape cracked a smile at the sight. By then, the trio was also roaring with laughter.

Ron turned to Hermione. "Blimey, she sounds like you our first day!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, and hissed. "Listen."

By now, Lily was helping the smaller girl off the ground. Harry had to note that the girl really _was _tiny. She was a good seven centimeters shorter than her brother, and five shorter than Lily. Remus and Lily weren't tall, but she was tiny. Her hair had come loose from her pigtails, and now, instead of looking slightly insane, she actually looked rather pretty. The boys noticed it too.

"Wow" said Sirius.

She looked at him, confused. "What?"

"Your hair. You actually look like a first year now."

She put her hands on her hips. "What's that supposed to mean? That I'm short?"

Her brother looked uncomfortable. "Rose, you know you're short."

"I'll grow. Eventually."

Remus turned to the others. "Our mum is short too. She's only a little taller than me. Runs in our family."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Why don't you come sit with me and Sev? I know a ton of ways you can do your hair. Once they see you all prettied up, they'll forget all about your height."

The three left the compartment, with Sirius at a loss. "What did I say?"

Remus rolled his eyes. "She doesn't like being short. She's the bolder one, and she wants to be tall and intimidating, not like she is- kind of short and cute like a little kid. Or at least, that's what she says."

James roared with laughter. "I'd be scared of her if she glared at me like she does at Malfoy. What is it between the two of them, anyways?"

Sirius grinned ironically. "Malfoy's scum. He's a pompous idiot who plays with girl's feelings. I'm guessing she wouldn't stand for it?" he looked at Remus for affirmation. He nodded. "I was guessing she wouldn't. She doesn't seem the type- not like Narcissa."

"Who?" asked James

"One of my cousins. She's a second-year, and all over him."

"What year is he, anyways?"

"Third."

Suddenly, the door slammed open. Remus turned to look, but Sirius was already on his feet, wand drawn. "Speak of the devil." He hissed. There, in the door stood Malfoy, Bellatrix, Narcissa, and two young boys who looked so similar to Crabbe and Goyle that the trio knew they had to be their fathers.

Malfoy smiled. "From you, that's the greatest praise."

Bellatrix grinned as well, drawing her wand. "Well, now we see where you spent your summer. With the blood traitors and mudbloods that got you in this mess. Wait until mummy hears about this."

Sirius's eyes narrowed. "Tell her. I don't care."

Malfoy began to pace the compartment. "But first, my dear boy, I think a bit of punishing is due. Your mother would applaud us."

Peter blanched. "Wha-what are you going to do to him?"

"To all of you, firstie. Just a couple of handy little hexes I picked up from dear Siri's mummy, just in case I met up with him on the train."

He silenced Peter with one wave of his wand, and James drew his. "Back off."

And then they began to fight. James and Malfoy dueled, obviously mismatched, while Sirius dueled his two cousins. Crabbe and Goyle deserted their wands and chose instead to pummel Remus through brute strength. Suddenly, Crabbe fell. In the door stood Rose, wand drawn, face livid.

"Get away from him!"

Sirius took the opportunity to hex Goyle. Remus was unconscious, blood running from his nose, and face bruised. Bellatrix began to duel the girl, who was furious.

"Who was that? Your boyfriend?" she taunted.

"My brother." hissed Rose.

"Well, at least someone knows blood loyalty, eh Siri?"

With that, Rose hit her with a hex so strong, it drove her out of the compartment. The others withdrew as well, leaving the five standing awkwardly. James looked at Sirius.

"Well, now I know why you left home."

And the scene began to change…


	5. The Sorting

They were in the Great Hall. Hermione grabbed Ron and Harry's arms. "It's the Sorting!" she hissed, just in time for McGonagall to call

"Black, Bellatrix"

Bellatrix sat pertly on the stool, a smirk on her face. The hat had barely touched her head when it yelled "Slytheren!"

She grinned, hopped off the stool, and joined the Slytheren table, amid applause from, among others, Malfoy and Narcissa.

"Black, Sirius" Sirius ascended the stage. If he was nervous, it did not show. Harry saw one boy at the Ravenclaw table mouth "Slytheren". Sirius sat himself on the stool, and arranged his robes as the hat was placed on his head. After what seemed like an eternity, the hat yelled, "Gryffindor!"

The hall reverberated silence, and boos from the Slytheren table. The silence was punctuated by the applause, shouts, and whoops from Remus, Rose, James, and Peter. Slowly, the Gryffindor table joined in, but their applause was markedly weak.

"Evans, Lily"

Lily ascended the stair, and it only took a moment for the hat to shout "Gryffindor!"

The table cheered significantly louder than they had for Sirius. Harry watched each person be sorted, until finally

"Longbottom, Frank"

Hermione grabbed Harry's arm again. "That's Neville's dad!" she squealed. He looked like Neville, but without the frightened look or the clumsiness. He was sorted into Ravenclaw.

"Lupin, Remus"

Remus ascended the stairs, looking terrified. He swallowed, and sat under the hat. After a marked period of time, the hat yelled, rather reluctantly, Harry thought,

"Gryffindor!"

A blond girl at the Ravenclaw table shot him a questioning look. She resembled Rose close enough Harry realized she too must be a Lupin. Remus had never mentioned siblings to him before. The girl was tall and stately, and wore a prefect's badge. She also wore an expression on her face that reminded Harry of Percy.

"Lupin, Rose"

This took no time at all. "Gryffindor!"

Soon came the next one the trio was waiting for-

"Pettigrew, Peter"

Peter hopped up to the stage, and had the hat placed on his head. It seemed to take forever, and Peter's face was squinted up.

"Gryffindor!"

"Potter, James"

This took about as much time as Bellatrix. "Gryffindor!"

"Snape, Severus"

The hat was placed on the teenaged boy's head. Time passed, and finally the hat shouted.

"Slytherin!"

Lily's face fell at the red and gold table, and even Snape looked a little disappointed. Sirius was seated at the Gryffindor table. The four boys, plus Lily and Rose, looked beyond elated. The look on Sirius's face said it all- he had finally proven that he was Sirius, and not just another Black.


	6. Winter Madness

They found themselves on the grounds, snow billowing down. The four boys were laughing and pushing each other in the snow. Remus wore a scarf and hat both striped with Gryffindor colors, and a long black coat. He looked thin and haggard, and Harry wondered if it was near the full moon. James and Sirius were hatless, Sirius with a sleek black cloak lined with fur and fastened with a silver clasp, and James in thick black winder robes, under which you could see his Gryffindor uniform. Sirius was decked out in Gryffindor colors under his cloak- in fact, he has overdone it. Peter was bundled up, looking rounder than usual in his thick layers and large hat. Sirius looked, as usual, dashingly handsome, a fact obviously noticed by the three Ravenclaw girls giggling nearby. Harry found his attention distracted from his father and his friends by the sight of his mother, furiously stomping after another girl.

"And another thing, Lori! You leave the whole dorm in an atrocious mess! Even Rose keeps her junk in her area. Why can't you even manage that?"

The girl, an overly thin girl with platinum blond dyed hair with pink streaks, wearing too much makeup, and a too short skirt turned around and glared. "Well, if you kept your mudblood nose out of my business, maybe I wouldn't leave my things lying around!"

Lily's eyes widened in fury. "You're saying you do it on purpose?"

Lori smirked. "Catch on fast, don't you."

Ron turned to Harry. "Can't believe a girl like _that _got into Gryffindor. Looks more like a slutty Slytheren to me."

Harry found himself agreeing with his friend, as well as feeling quite a sense of injustice on the part of his mother. He looked over towards the boys, who had obviously picked up on the conversation, and were walking briskly over. Behind the arguing girls, Rose, Snape and another girl were also hurrying their way, with obviously the same intent as the boys.

Lori continued her taunting. "And now, mudblood, I have a question for you. Why don't you just go home to mummy and daddy? If you can't take a few robes left on the floor, you're obviously not going to be able to stand exams."

But before Lily could retort, the boys had reached the scene. Sirius brushed his hair out of his eyes, with his charm turned up all the way. "What seems to be the problems, ladies?"

Lori blushed. The furious, petty girl of a minute ago had suddenly become a calm flirt. "Oh, nothing, Sirius. Just a little misunderstanding."

"Well, I think I heard a wee bit of profanity coming from you, Miss Lori."

She blushed. "Oh, nothing was going on, Sirius. Nothing at all."

James's look had darkened. He spoke up. "Don't you dare use that word at Lily. Don't you dare use it at all. Or else."

She smiled sultrily. "Or else what? You wouldn't hurt a little thing like me, would you?" she asked, batting her eyelids.

Rose broke into the conversation, panting from her sprint to catch the action. "They might not carry out any threats, but I would. And anything I will do to you will be a thousand times worse than the worst thing they could think of. I have quite a lot of imagination, and a bit of a talent at potions, if I do say so myself. Use your imagination, and stay away from my friends!"

Lori, at a loss for words, stomped away, muttering under her breath. This left the six teens alone. Lily turned to James and Sirius. "I've told you two before, I don't need a knight in shining armor, or his faithful pet flirt!"

James looked at her. "Which one am I?"

Sirius grinned at him. "Obviously the flirt. I am the knight in shining armor, coming to the rescue of the most fair of maids."

Rose laughed good-naturedly. "Where does this leave me, Siri?"

He stopped, all joking suddenly aside. "Well, if you want…" he began, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Yes…"

"DoyouwannagototheYuleBallwithme?"

She looked at him, obviously confused. Behind him, Remus has frozen, and a look of fury crossed his face, as he realized what his friend had just said. Sirius took a deep breath, pacing himself. "Do you want to go to the Yule Ball with me?"

She smiled, blushing slightly. "Of course!"

Remus exploded with anger, and began to shout over his sister's words. "No! Absolutely not! She will not go anywhere with you! Ever! Never ask again!"

Sirius looked confused, and then glanced at Rose, who nodded. James turned to Lily, and raised one eyebrow. She looked him straight in the eyes.

"Don't even think about it, Potter. I'm going with Sev." And then, she and Rose vacated the scene, discussing dress robes and hairstyles.

Remus turned to his friend, red with anger. Sirius raised his hand. "Hey, mate, I didn't realize you'd be so angry…"

Remus punched his, breaking his nose. Blood spattered all over the snow, as Remus pummeled his friend. Sirius didn't fight back, although he was the larger of the two boys, and could have easily defended himself. They only stopped when a sickeningly familiar voice rang out above them.

"Well, I usually support the pain and suffering of my cousin, but never expected it from you, Lupin. You have more spine than I would've reckoned."

There stood Bellatrix, with Lori beside her, smirking slightly at this new development.

"Oh, and Remus? Tell your darling sister that if she ever messes with _my _friends again, we'll teach her a lesson she never forgets." And with that, the two girls glided off to join Narcissa and Malfoy, who were waiting off to the side. James leaned down to Sirius, hand outstretched.

"You ok, mate?"

Sirius began to sit up. But then his eyes rolled back in his head, and everything went black, just as the pensive began to swirl again…


	7. Sticky Situation

And suddenly, they were in the History of Magic classroom. The four marauders sat in the back, while Lily, Snape, and a sleeping Rose sat in the very front row. Both Lily and Snape were writing notes furiously- Harry was irresistibly reminded of Hermione. Binns was droning on in his classic way, which had seemed to almost put Sirius to sleep- he had curled up on a bench, alone. James was yawning, while Remus was writing at the same speed as Snape and Lily. Harry walked down the aisle of the classroom, wanting to get a better look at his mother, and Snape. They were seated on either side of Rose, who although asleep had her quill transcribing the entire lesson. Ron stared.

"Wish I had known that one back when we had Binns."

Hermione glared at him. Lily seemed to share her opinion, and frequently shot her friend dirty looks. Harry was already behind the three, however. Lily's paper was covered in notes in her neat handwriting. Snape seemed to barely be paying attention, now that Harry saw his paper. He grinned slightly when he saw all that was written was Lily's name, again and again. Noticing Lily's futile efforts to wake Rose, he touched the tip of his wand in her waist. She squeaked, and jumped almost a foot into the air. From the back of the room came muffled laughter, as Remus came to his sister's rescue.

"Want to trade spots?" he asked, motioning to the back of the room. She nodded gratefully, obviously wanting to continue her nap. She slid out of the desk, just as Snape wiped his parchment clean and slid next to Lily. Remus slid into the desk, as Rose roamed to the back of the room. Seeing the apparently empty desk under which Sirius dozed, she sat down, not looking. Sirius screeched

"What was that for?"

Rose jumped up, looking apologetic. He rolled his eyes, and the two of them crammed in next to James and Peter. James whispered into Sirius's ear

"Your cousin and Lori just got up."

"So?"

He grinned wickedly, and twiddled his wand. Rose giggled.

"I see where you're going with this. Let's give darling Bella a surprise she'll never unstick herself from."

Sirius grinned. "Excellent."

James whispered under his breath, and a jet of blue light hit Bellatrix and Lori's bench, just as the two unknowing girls entered. Rose smirked as they sat on their seats. Hermione whispered to the other two "Permanent sticking charm."

Ron muffled his giggles, while Harry surveyed the girl called Lori. She looked oddly familiar, now that her awful dye job was growing out, and her dark hair was showing. Then he gasped. The bow perched on top of her head gave her way. "Ron, Hermione! You know who this is?"

"Yea. Her name is Lori and she should be in Slytheren." Muttered Ron, who had obviously taken a dislike to the girl.

"Her name is Lori, alright. Short for Dolores. Dolores Umbridge. Look at her closely."

Hermione gasped. "Harry, I think you're right!" Just then, the class was over. Sirius grinned.

"Let the fun begin."

The two girls tried and tried to get up, but couldn't remove themselves from the benches. The three boys and the girl began to roar with laughter. Lily was infuriated.

"Potter, I told you already. Stop trying to take vengeance on my behalf! You're nothing but an obnoxious, idiotic slug!"

James looked crushed. Lily tried to help the two girls, but to no avail. Bellatrix glared at her furiously. "I don't want your help, mudblood."

Lily looked a little hurt, and said crisply. "If you don't want my help, I am going to leave you there. Find your own way out of this." She turned to Snape and Rose. "C'mon Sev, Rose. We have better things to do."

They exited, leaving the mauraders. James turned to Remus awkwardly. "So, Remus. Did you get the notes? I got… distracted."

Harry burst into laughter at the sight of James's paper- it resembled Snape's to a tee, covered in the word 'Lily' a million times over, along with pictures of the flower, and rather talented sketches of the girl herself. Sirius looked at the paper as well. "Blimy, James. Didn't know you had a talent for portraits. Think you could do one of Rose some time for me?" Remus shot him a murderous glare. "I'm kidding, Remus. _Kidding._"

The pensive began to swirl, and the scene again began to change…


	8. Summer's Fall

They were in a house none of them recognized. It irresistibly reminded Harry of the Weasley's home, although far larger and neater. The five teens, Rose, Remus, Sirius and James had all seemingly just walked in the door, followed by an older man and woman. Their faces were oddly familiar. Rose's trunk slammed into her from behind, knocking her onto it. She turned around in anger

"Sirius!"

He bowed, laughing. The woman laughed. "Sirius, don't torment Rose. You haven't changed a whit since last summer."

He smiled winningly. "Is that a complement, Mrs. Potter?"

She rolled her eyes. "Depends on how you take it." Harry found himself staring at the man and woman much closer. These were his grandparents. His grandmother's hair was black, pulled back in a bun; although Harry had a feeling it would be a bit untidy if it was loose. His grandfather had his father's hazel eyes, and they shared the same facial features- the same ones Harry himself possessed. This was his family's home- the one his father had grown up in. Mr. Potter looked over the teens fondly.

"We have brooms out back, if you want to fly. There's a Quidditch pitch down the road, as well. Dorea will show you the way, if you want."

Rose smiled prettily. "That'd be wonderful, Mr. Potter."

The man laughed. "You all can call me Charles."

James looked hopeful "Me too?"

His father ruffled his hair. "Not you, son."

James pouted, as Sirius drove Rose's trunk into her again. Mrs. Potter rolled her eyes. "As for rooms, Remus and Peter, you're together, and so are Sirius and James. Rose can have the back bedroom. Now get to sleep, all of you. You can fly in the morning."

They all went up the stairs, except Rose who stayed behind to talk with Mrs. Potter. James and Sirius arrived in a large, spacious room with twin beds, covered in Quidditch posters. Both bedspreads had a Gryffindor lion. Sirius flopped down. "Feels good to be home."

James rolled his eyes. "That's _my _bed, Sirius."

Sirius leapt off the bed, and flopped down on the other one. "_Now _it feels good to be home."

James rolled his eyes. He sat on the edge of his bed. "Have you noticed Remus is a little moody lately?"

Sirius looked up. "Yea, I have. What'd you think is wrong with him _now?_"

James snickered. "Maybe it's 'that time of the month'"

Sirius laughed. "Maybe."

James turned off the light, and the two went to sleep. The time suddenly began to fly by in a swirl of wind; it was suddenly morning. James rose from his bed, shirtless. He yawned, and wandered into the bathroom. Sirius groaned. "Leave me alone."

James smiled wickedly as he vanished Sirius's covers. He leapt up. "Now you're going to get it!"

He chased James down the long hallway to the stairs, overtaking Remus and Peter, both still in their pajamas. James tore down the stairs, with Sirius close behind, both yelling at the top of their lungs. Suddenly, James stopped dead in his tracks. There, at the kitchen table, was Rose and Lily, calmly eating breakfast. Rose smiled wickedly.

"Your mum said I could have any friend stay here, so look who arrived this morning!"

James's eyes widened in horror, as he began to tear back up the stairs. He ran headlong into Sirius, who fell backwards into Peter, who knocked over Remus, who began to fall down the stairs. The marauder pile landed at the bottom of the stairs with a squeak from Peter. Rose and Lily doubled over with laughter. The trio found themselves laughing too, as James ran as fast as he could back to his room. Sirius leaned on the table. "Morning, ladies."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Get a shirt."

He flexed his muscles. "You like it?"

She smirked. "I don't see anything. Now go get dressed, and brush your teeth. It smells like something died in your mouth."

He grinned, and sauntered upstairs, just and Peter began to devour the pancakes and bacon. The last thing Harry heard in this memory was Remus saying "These eggs are delicious, Mrs. Potter." As the scene began to change


	9. Werewolves, Potions, and Questions

They were in the Gryffindor commons. Harry glanced around fondly, as it had not changed a bit in his time. The boys were quite obviously waiting for something- or someone to appear. Hermione grabbed Harry's arm.

"You realize Sirius really like her?"

"Huh?"

"Rose. I wonder what happened to her. He and Remus never mentioned her to us."

Ron shrugged. "Who knows? We'll ask my mum later."

Time had obviously passed since the memory before. Each of the marauders looked to be about thirteen. James and Sirius had gotten taller, Peter had gained weight, and Remus looked thin and wan. Rose appeared at the top of the stairs. She too had changed in the time passed- she was a bit taller, and had filled out. Ron and Harry stared.

"She turned out to be a bit of a looker, eh Harry?"

Sirius seemed to obviously agree, judging by the look on his face. As the others continued to laugh and joke he pulled Rose aside. Hermione squealed again, and grabbed Harry's arm. He winced. "Ow."

She ignored him "He's going to ask her out!"

To their surprise, however, James came over too. Both pulled her out of the portrait. She looked confused. "What's this all about?"

"Remus." Answered Sirius

"What about him?"

The two boys looked at each other awkwardly. "We know, Rose." James finally said.

"Know what?" she asked, but she looked increasingly uncomfortable.

"That he's a werewolf."

She winced. "How'd you figure it out?"

"He's sick every month at the full moon. You always cover for him. And he has a bite-shaped scar on his arm. We just put the puzzle pieces together."

"How long have you known?"

"About a month." Answered Sirius

She looked probingly at them. "And you still hang around with him."

"So he's a werewolf. We're purebloods, and you still hang around with us. Why are we going to be mean to someone just because of something he can't control?"

She smiled at them. "So what are you going to do? How are you going to tell him?"

"We'll tell him tonight. As for what we are planning, we need your help, my dear."

She gave Sirius a look. "What are we planning?"

James looked uncomfortable again. "We need you to help us become Animagi. I can do the spell work myself, but the potion is beyond all of us. The only other way we could get it is to apply to the Ministry about it, but we all know they'd never let us do it."

She nodded, looking slightly teary. "And you know if he bites you when you've morphed he won't hurt you." She hugged them on her tiptoes, arms around both boys' shoulders. "You two are the sweetest darlings, did you know."

Sirius grinned. "You've told me before."

She rolled her eyes, and ran upstairs. A few minutes later she returned with a book entitled "Advanced Potions, Poisons and Draughts". She sat down, and began to page through it, with an intent look reminiscent of Hermione on her face. James nodded to Peter, who began to lead Remus out of the commons, asking him tons of questions about an assignment. Rose suddenly gasped.

"Here it is!"

The two boys ran over, sitting on either side of her on the couch. The trio gathered behind her. She ran her finger down the page.

"These ingredients will take forever to find. I'll have to borrow a few from Sev, and snitch a few from Slughorn. Even then, I don't know if I can get them all. As for where to brew it… this will take about ten and a half months to brew. I can't do it in class, or in the dorm. She looked at them, a worried look in her eyes. Sirius and James looked at each other, grinning. She smiled "You've already found a place, haven't you."

Sirius smiled. "It's called The Room of Requirement. Melissa told me about it."

She turned to James, eyebrows raised. He answered her unspoken question. "She's a fifth year Ravenclaw. He flirted, and found out."

"So what does this room do?"

Sirius answered. "It gives you whatever you ask for. It'd be the perfect place to get the ingredients and to brew it. Jamsie and I checked it out- it's perfect."

She smiled. "Great. When do we start?"

Before James could answer, the memory began to fade…


	10. Miscalculations

Suddenly, they were in a very familiar place and time, at least for Harry. He grabbed his two friends. "We don't want to see this."

They went into an adjacent corridor, away from where Snape's worst memory was being played out. Hermione turned to the two boys.

"When we get out of here, we need to find Rose."

Harry looked at her "We don't even know if she's alive still."

"We'll find out. I have a feeling that if she died, he would put that memory in here."

Suddenly, the girl of whom they spoke, now 15, ran after a furious Snape, just passing them. Sirius followed surreptitiously. Rose hugged Snape

"Sev, it's all going to be ok. I promise. Lily will forgive you, eventually, and everything will just cool down." She hugged him tightly. To the trio and Sirius's surprise, the greasy-haired boy began to cry into the shorter girl's shoulder. She hugged him tighter, looking a little awkward. Sirius looked infuriated.

"Get away from her, Snivelly."

Rose winced. "Not now, Sirius."

Snape looked embarrassed and angry. Rose's eyes narrowed. "Sirius, you need to stop bullying Sev. It's cruel and wrong. Tell James I said so too."

"Like we're really going to listen to you."

"You'd better. Or else."

"Or else what?"

"I'll break up with you. I refuse to date a bully. C'mon, Sev." She marched off, taking the red-eyed Snape with her. Sirius looked extraordinarily hurt. Suddenly, the scene changed, and they were in the same corridor, only several hours later. Rose was patrolling the hall, wearing a prefect's badge.

Ron turned to Hermione. "How'd she become a prefect? She's as bad as Fred and George."

The girl turned, obviously hearing a noise. Sirius appeared from under the invisibility cloak. She looked at him, still furious.

"I don't want to hear it, Sirius. Get back to your dorm, or I'll give you a detention."

He shrugged. "I don't mind. James is beating me by three anyways."

She rolled her eyes. "And I have had more detentions than either of you."

"It's not my fault that you always get caught."

"What do you want?"

"To say I'm sorry."

"Apology not accepted."

"Rose, please. The potion is almost done; James knows how to do all the spells. The plan is just about to come to fruitation, and here we are arguing. Don't you want to help us make your brother happy?"

She drew herself up to her full height, furious. "This isn't about Remus, Sirius. This isn't even about you. This is about a boy, who has the worst home life of any of us, even you, who you and your friends can't stop picking on. I'm the only one who would stand up for him- not even my own brother, Mr. Perfect, will help him."

Sirius glared at her. "So he's more important to you than I am?"

They were yelling now, she walking backwards, he walking towards her, not noticing the stairs behind her. "It's entirely different, Sirius, and you know that. You're just too much of a pigheaded idiot to understand that!"

"Well then why are we dating, if I'm such a pigheaded idiot?"

"Beats me! Why do we keep on getting back together, if you cheat on me so much?"

"I don't cheat, I flirt! You do the same thing, little miss perfection."

"Just because I'm attractive, doesn't mean you have to be a jealous egotistical asinine jerk!" She shoved him forward, not realizing she was on the top of the staircase. She did very little damage to his stance, but the force of her own blow forced her back. She stepped, not realizing there was nothing to step back onto, and tumbled down the stairs, landing with a loud thud. Sirius went pale, and ran down the stairs after her.

"Rose? Rose!"

She lay at the bottom of the stairs, pale and trembling, holding her ankle. Her lips were white. "I think I broke my ankle."

"I'll fix it."

"No! You might make it worse!"

"I'll carry you to your dorm."

"You can't get up the stairs, remember? We would both just fall down again."

"Then you can have my bed. I'll sleep on the floor."

"What will the guys say?"

"Eh, they already think we are doing it anyways."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not worried about James and Peter. What about my brother? He'll lose it."

"He gets up late. I'll get you to the hospital wing before he wakes up."

"Ok, I guess this is the only way."

He leaned down and picked her up, barely even noticing the weight. She winced as he bumped her ankle. "Sorry."

He began to ascend the stairs. Soon he had walked all the way to the Gryphindor boy's dorm. He placed her gently in his bed, and curled up on the floor. But they had miscalculated. In his worry and her pain, they had forgotten that Remus patrolled at night, as part of his prefect duties. Sirius rose, obviously going to the bathroom, as Rose slumbered. Remus entered the dorm just then.

"Sirius Black, you two faced bastard! Where are you?"

Sirius appeared from the bathroom, now in his sleep pants. He took one look at the face Remus was making, and winced. "It's not what you think."

"What is it then?"

"She's hurt."

"So you sleep with her. That's just great, you know? I give my blessing, allow you two to date, and find out you've been screwing my sister!"

"It's not like that. She fell down the stairs, and I couldn't carry her to the girl's dorm."

"It's a good thing you can't go in! That's why the stairs are spelled, you know. For jerks like you!"

Rose hoisted herself up, still in her robes. "Remie, he's telling the truth."

Remus looked a little awkward. "Let me see your ankle. I can fix it."

The scene began to fade as he learned over her foot…


	11. Christmas Tranformations

Remus was standing, blindfolded, in James and Sirius's room in the Potter home. It was snowing outside. The other four were standing in front of him. Rose smiled. "You can take off the blindfold now"

"So where is this magnificently amazing gift you all got me?"

James grinned. "Right in front of you, mate."

"I didn't want a Sirius for Christmas."

"Who does?"

"Rose does!" Squeaked Peter

Sirius grinned, and faced Rose, arms outstretched "Just wrap me up, stick a bow on me, and I'm all yours."

James grinned "Kinky."

She rolled her eyes. "I have no comment."

Remus cleared his throat. James looked startled, and grinned. "Anyways, mate, we found a way to make your… condition… more bearable."

Remus rolled his eyes. "If it's another muzzle, I'll kill you."

Sirius surreptitiously kicked a small box under his bed. Rose, the only one who seemed to notice this, giggled. James cleared his throat. "Anyways, we've been working for a few years now to do this for you. Sirius, proceed."

Sirius grinned, and morphed into his dog form. Remus took a step back. "But… that's illegal."

Sirius became human again. "Point being?"

"Is it only you, or did the rest of you break the law as well?"

James morphed into a stag and Rose became a golden husky. Peter squinted his eyes, and strained. Sirius laughed. "Mate, it looks like you're constipated."

The Rose-dog barked in agreement. Peter finally became a rat. Remus looked at his friends. James and Peter morphed back into their human forms. Sirius looked at Rose.

"Rosie, you going to go back to your usual humanity?"

The Rose-dog shook her head, and sat on the floor. Remus laughed

"Sis, I think this shape is bigger than you are in real life."

She jumped on him, knocking him down to the floor. Then she morphed back to human. "Not funny. Anyhoo, this way, we can be with you in the Shack, and you can't hurt us."

Remus blinked a few times. It looked like he was trying to clear tears from his eyes. He swallowed. "You guys did this for me?"

Sirius nodded. Remus swallowed again "I don't know what to say."

James smiled "'Thanks' would be good."

Rose gave her brother a hug. "Remie, we don't want you to be alone when you transform. You're my brother, my best friend, and these dorks all love you too. We don't want you to hurt anymore."

Sirius grinned. "Wemsie, we wove oo. We wove oo berry berry muchly."

Remus laughed, seemingly getting into the spirit. "I can't believe you guys broke the law for me."

Sirius smiled "Believe it!"

James scooted onto the bed. "Now for the next order of business- everyone else's presents!"

Rose grinned "Me first!"

She produced a pile of gifts from behind her back. "I got everyone books." Everyone groaned. "Trust me, you'll like them. First, for Remus." She handed him a thick package. He unwrapped it, producing a heavy book on advanced spellwork. He grinned

"This is so cool! Thanks Rose!"

Next, she handed Peter his package. It was a book on how to take effective notes. He squeaked "Now I might pass Charms!"

Sirius received a copy of Quidditch Through the Ages. He grinned, and immediately began to read. "You got me the one book I'd actually open!"

She smiled. "You have to let me borrow it, though. Finally, James."

James received a very familiar book. "Foolproof Ways to Charm Witches! This is awesome! Maybe now I'll get a date with Lily!"

She rolled her eyes. "Don't bet on it. Now it's Remus's turn!"

He smiled. "My gift is for all of you. It's a note-passing spell I figured out those nights that we were supposed to be in astronomy."

He produced two pieces of parchment, and waved his wand. He wrote on one, and immediately the words appeared on the other. Rose clapped her hands "So cool!"

Peter looked at it confused "I don't get it."

Sirius rolled his eyes "You never do."

Sirius grinned "Me next! Ok, I suck at wrapping presents, so I'm just giving them to each of you. For Remus, here's a cool book on Magical Law- it looked really boring, so I thought you'd like it."

Remus rolled his eyes. "Thank you, Sirius."

"Here's a broomstick cleaning kit for James."

James seized it, and grinned "This is awesome! Thanks!"

"For Peter, a Remembrall."

He stared at it. "That's cool."

"And for Rose, a charmed charm bracelet."

She put it on. "What does it do?"

There were three charms on it- a tiny caldron, a gold broomstick, and a heart shaped locket. Sirius smiled. "The broom moves if you let it off, the caldron holds potions and compresses them, and the locket remembers things people say. For example." Here he opened the locket, and Sirius's very off key voice began to sing.

"I love Rose! Oh yes, I really do! I love Rose! And Rosie loves me too!"

She grinned, and gave him a hug. He looked very proud of himself. James jumped up "Now me!"

"For Sirius, an invitation to stay here whenever you want."

Sirius grinned "Sweet."

"For Rose, this awesome new caldron- sorry about exploding your old one"

She smiled "No harm, no foul"

"Remus, here's a book on famous Keepers."

He seized it eagerly.

"And Peter, here are your favorite cookies. The box is charmed to regenerate them"

He began to immediately devour them. Then he blushed. "I kinda left your presents at Hogwarts."

Rose shrugged. "That's fine. Anyone want to go play Quidditch?"

James leapt up "Great idea. But no Seekers or Beaters- mum doesn't want to lose another Snitch, and we're not allowed to hurt anyone. Rose, sorry, but you'll have to play Keeper, and Sirius will play Chaser."

Peter sat down "I'm not playing- I'm scared of flying."

The other four chorused "We know."

Then they thundered out the door, laughing and grinned, tromping into the snow. It seemed the perfect Christmas. The white world began to fade, and a new memory began…


	12. Maps, Names, and Suprises

They were in the Great Hall, the five teens in a row, with Lily on one side of Rose. The two girls were deeply in discussion about an upcoming potions test. Sirius and James were intensely muttering, obviously planning something. Between them was Remus's enchanted parchment. Remus seemed to be part of both discussions, as he was in between Sirius and Rose. Peter was cramming his mouth with food, but the others all seemed too deep in their conversations to eat. All of a sudden, the boys stood.

Remus took Rose's arm, and began to pull her up "C'mon, Rose. We have work to do."

She looked up. "Huh?" her eyes widened. "Oh! Lils, I have to go. Ask Sev about that potion, and tell me what he says. I quite frankly have no idea."

Lily made a face. "I never want to speak to him again."

"Lils, he's really sorry. He didn't mean it, really. It just… popped out."

"Well, he shouldn't have thought it."

"You can't dictate a person's thoughts."

"I can hope. He was one of my best friends. Now it looks like both of you have deserted me."

Rose rolled her eyes "Stop the melodrama, Lils."

James, who had obviously been listening, leaned on the back of Lily's chair "I'll never desert you, Lily."

Lily stood abruptly. "Maybe I will ask Sev after all. See you, Rose."

She walked past James, purposely not looking in his eyes. Rose shrugged. "She'll go for you some day, Prongsie."

"Prongsie?"

"I was thinking, we all need our own special codenames. You know, because of… you know what. You are Prongs, because you have those prong-ish things coming out of your head."

Remus looked at his sister, and rolled his eyes. "They're called antlers, Rose. And while we're playing the naming game, let me propose Moony for myself."

She clapped "I love it!"

James seemed to get into the spirit of the game "Sirius can be Padfoot, because he had pads on his feet!"

Rose giggled. Sirius grinned. "And Rose can be Thorn, because her nails are so sharp."

"I said I was sorry for scratching you."

Sirius shrugged "Eh, no harm, no foul."

Peter looked confused. "What about me?"

Sirius grinned. "How about Wormtail? Your tail looks like a worm!"

Peter looked a little downtrodden. "But… that's not as cool as your names."

"You're a rat, Pete. There's no glamour in that."

James smiled. "Now for the next order of business. Remus, Sirius and I were thinking."

Rose's eyes opened wide "You and Sirius were thinking?"

James cleared his throat. "Anyways, we think that Remus's note-passing spell can be used for some pretty cool stuff. We want to make a map of the school that will show where everyone is at all times."

Her brows furrowed. "That sounds hard."

Sirius shrugged. "We have most of the theory figured out. We just need to figure out the spell combinations we are going to use, and how to make it so no one else figures it out."

Lily's voice came from behind them. "Figure what out?"

The five teens jumped in unison. James ran his hand through his hair. "Um… well… you see, we were just trying to find a… um… secret passage before anyone else does"

Rose rolled her eyes. "James, Lily rocks at Charms. She could probably help us out. Lils, do you know any spells that will track everyone in a certain area? And what about ones that will 'password protect' a spell?"

Lily grinned. "I have something for both. But I won't tell you, until you tell me why you want them."

Rose groaned. "Lily!"

Lily crossed her arms. "Fine, then. Find them yourself."

Remus stepped forward. "Rose, none of us are good at Charms. We should just tell her."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Be my guest. Sirius, c'mon. We're leaving."

Sirius followed her, as she stormed into a hall. "I know she's my best friend, but she drives me nuts!"

Sirius shrugged. "Everyone does something that drives someone else nuts. For example, in a dorm. For me, it's the fact that Peter snores, James talks about Lily in his sleep, and your brother sleep cleans. Not sleepwalking, sleep _cleaning._"

Rose giggled "He's done that since we were little. He's a wee bit anal-retentive"

Sirius joined in her laughter. "What about for you guys?"

Rose smiled. "Well, Alice gets up in the middle of this night to go to the bathroom, and on the way back knocks everything in the entire dorm over. Everything. Lily doesn't do anything, but Lori curses at people in her sleep. It freaks me out. And Mary always falls off her bed, never wakes up, and then I step on her in the morning. Every morning."

Sirius roared with laughter. Suddenly they both froze. An icy voice came from behind them. "Having fun?"

It was Malfoy, with Bellatrix, Lori, Crabbe, Goyle, Narcissa, and several other Slytherens. Rose's gaze hardened.

"So, the gang's all here."

Malfoy glared at her. "You know, Rosie, we could be great friends. All you have to do is ditch the filth you hang out with."

Rose rolled her eyes. "The only filth I see is right in front of me, Malfoy. I don't forgive murderers, or their sons."

He grinned mirthlessly. "This might change your mind." He rolled up his left sleeve, showing her a Dark Mark in his skin. She took at step back, her face white. Bellatrix laughed manically.

"Scared, Lupin?"

She glared at Bellatrix. "Not on your life."

Sirius drew his wand. "Back off, cuz."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh look, it's little baby Siri. I blame you for Andromeda, by the by."

He stood still. "What did you do to her?" he asked in a deathly tone.

Bellatrix laughed again. "I didn't do anything. That mudblood Ted Tonks did it."

"What did he do." His face was one of fury and hate.

"Knocked her up! Mum pulled her out, and your mum blasted her off the tree! She's going to marry him in a few weeks!"

"Marry him? But she's only fourteen!"

"So? You know how my mum is. Course, she should've at least considered the blood of the filth that she slept with. Now she's ruined herself and her brat."

Rose glared at Bellatrix. "I'm not saying what she did was right, but as I see it, at least she got herself free of you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Rose grinned. "Bitch."

Bellatrix began to fire curses at her, which Rose expertly dodged. Just then, a considerably younger Professor McGonagall rounded the corner. "What is the meaning of this, Miss Black?!"

Bellatrix froze. "She started it."

"Miss Lupin, may I see your wand for a moment?"

Rose nodded, confused. The rest of the Slytherens had vanished, and only Sirius and Lori remained. McGonagall tapped the wand with her wand "_Priori Indicarum_"

From the wand came a ghost of a broken mirror mending. She looked to Rose questioningly. "What is this?"

She shrugged. "I dropped my mirror this morning, and used _Repario _to fix it."

McGonagall looked at Bellatrix. "I see no sign that Miss Lupin attacked you. I only saw you firing curses at her. One month of detention, Miss Black."

She marched Bellatrix out. Lori glared at Rose. "This isn't over, Lupin."

Sirius glared at her. "You're a Gryffindor. You should be on our side."

She smirked. "I'll always side with the winning side, or my name isn't Lori Umbridge."

Rose smiled "You mean Dolores."

She screetched "My name is Lori!"

Rose looked at Sirius. "Unstable much?" Before he could answer, the scene began to swirl…


	13. The Future Rings

They were seated back in the Potter home, next to Sirius. He was deep in conversation with James.

"So you're sure you want to do this"

Sirius nodded "I know what I'm doing, James. This means more to me than anything. I know that we're both only 16, but I love her."

"Did you ask Remus's permission?"

Sirius bit his lip. "I was hoping you could help me out with that. I don't fancy a black eye a week before we go back to school."

James laughed "That could be a problem. Do you have a ring?"

Sirius produced a beautiful ring from his pocket. Hermione squealed. The ring was gold, with the word 'love' engraved around the inside of the band. The setting was also gold, a striking diamond moon with a ruby rose centered in the middle of it. It had emerald leaves, and was one of the most beautiful things any of those present had ever seen. Sirius looked, seemingly for the first time ever, extraordinarily nervous. He swallowed as Remus entered the room.

"Hey buddy, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Remus nodded "Sure."

"It's about Rose"

"No you cannot have sex with my sister."

"What if we were married?"

Remus's eyebrows rose. "You're asking me if you can propose to my sister?"

Sirius nodded. "Pretty much."

Remus winced. "No matter how much I hate the idea, I approve of you more than Snape. And I know Rose, and if she doesn't marry you, it would end up being him. But there are a couple of things you have to promise. You will never hurt her. You will never do anything idiotic that could hurt her. You will not get married until you're both of age. And you will not have sex with her until you're married."

Sirius smiled "Is that a yes?"

Remus smiled painfully "I guess."

Sirius took a deep breath. "Well, here goes."

He left the room, and entered the now-familiar kitchen. Rose and Mrs. Potter were seemingly baking bread. He smiled charmingly. "Dorea, can I borrow my girlfriend for a moment?"

She smiled "Of course."

He took Rose's hand, and led her out into the garden, right out to a bench surrounded by Rose bushes. She gave him a look "What is this all about?"

"Um…yea…I already talked to your brother about this…"

She sighed "What is it?"

"It's about you… and me… and us…"

She raised an eyebrow "That's what usually talking about you and me is. Talking about us."

He looked at her "You're making this really hard."

"Wait… are you breaking up with me?"

His eyes widened. "Of course not! Just the opposite, in fact!"

"Siri, dear, the opposite of breaking up is asking out, and you did _that_ years ago."

"Exactly. And, you know, we've been dating on and off for about six years…"

"More on than off, really."

"Right! And I guess… well, you know how much I love you…" She smiled gently. Sirius seemed to take this as encouragement, and got down on one knee. "You mean more to me than anyone ever could. You are the one girl I know who will stand up to Bellatrix. You aren't afraid of anything, and I love you more than anything. Rose, will you marry me?"

Her eyes widened at his words. He pulled the ring box from his pocket, and presented it to her. Hands shaking, she put it on. Then, right after he had stood, she gave him a flying, leaping hug.


	14. Demons and Detention

The transfiguration classroom was just as they had last seen it. McGonagall stood at the front of the class, lecturing, as the Marauders sat scattered about the room- Lily next to Rose, James next to Sirius, and Peter next to Remus. Sirius was aimlessly doodling, when suddenly words appeared on the paper- words he didn't write. Words in Remus's handwriting

_Remus_: So what do you think of the spell?

Rose quickly responded, her words appearing on the page: Amazing!

Sirius dipped his quill in ink: It's pretty cool

_James_: I'll say

Peter was fast asleep, however, and had no idea of what was happening

_Rose_: So, does anyone else think this class is useless?

_James_: Prongs does!

_Sirius_: I'll second that

_Rose_: I mean, we're already Animagi! What else do we need to learn?

_Remus_: How to take notes?

_James_: But that's why we have you, Moony

_Remus_: Remind me why I'm friends with you people

_Sirius_: Because we add spice to your life?

_James_: Because we introduce you to girls?

_Rose_: I'm your twin. You'd better be my friend.

_Sirius_: Because I'm going to be your brother?

_Remus_: Something like that

_Rose_: Do you think we should wake Pete up?

_Sirius_: He needs his sleep.

_James: _No, he's missing class! Valuable note-taking opportunities, people!

_Remus_: I'll do it

_Sirius_: With who?

_Rose: _Shouldn't that be with whom?

_Remus_: Sirius, shut up. Rose, yes it should be

_Rose_: See, I know my grammar

_Remus_: But not much else

Rose looked up "Hey!" McGonagall raised an eyebrow

"Do you have something you'd like to share with the class Ms. Lupin?"

"No professor."

"Good. And, Mr. Lupin, please wake up Mr. Pettigrew. Goodness knows he's already behind enough as it is"

Remus obliged her by giving Peter a shake. He sat straight up. "Wha-what happened?"

"You are in my class, Mr. Pettigrew, and are getting a detention. Hopefully your roommates will make sure you get to bed at a reasonable hour from now on."

In unison, James, Sirius and Remus chimed "Yes, professor." She continued the lesson, and Sirius began to absently doodle again.

Peter raised his hand, shaking.

"Yes, Mr. Pettigrew?"

"There's a demon on my paper, professor."

Sirius quickly wiped the parchment blank. Rose began to laugh. McGonagall raised an eyebrow. "Mr. Pettigrew, there are neither demons nor notes on your parchment. I would suggest fewer tarts before dinner."

James grinned wickedly, and began to re-draw Sirius's demons. Sirius smiled, and with a wave of his wand, the demons began to flap around the paper. Peter's eyes looked like they were going to bug out. Rose added a final touch- speech bubbles reading "Hello, Pete"

Peter screamed at the top of his lungs. The entire class stared at him, as he yelled "Professor McGonagall, there are demons on my paper- _and they know my name_"

Rose, Sirius, James and Remus were laughing to the point of tears. Remus just managed to wipe the parchment blanks as McGonagall glared at it. "Detention, Mr. Pettigrew"

James cursed, "Now he's one ahead of me!"


	15. Rearrivals

Suddenly, they were in the front of the Great Hall, as a now-17-year-old Rose ran to Lily. Her formally long hair had been cut to her chin. She took a deep breath, and asked, "Hililshowwasyoursummerminewasgreatexcepttheboysstayedatmyhouselikeschoolisntenoughforthemanddoyoulikemyhaircutilikeititwillbealguesswhatremusgotagirlfriendshesamugglemumsthrilledbuttherestofusarentand" here she took a deep breath. Lily laughed.

"Hi Rose. To tell you the truth I have no idea what you just said." Rose smiled and tossed her short blond hair.

"I said, Hi Lils how was your summer mine was great except the boys stayed at my house like school isn't enough for them and do you like my hair cut I like it, it will be a great thing when I'm playing Quidditch. Guess what Remus got a girlfriend she's a muggle mums thrilled but the rest of us aren't and even me and my sister agree. And you know me and Janice never agree on _anything_."

"My summer was great, your hair is… different." Lily touched Rose's formally waist length hair. "Oh, guess what? I made head girl!"

"Awesome! James is head boy you know." Lily made a face, so Rose quickly changes the subject "You know what I think I like about being a 7th year? I'm finally taller than the first years." They both laughed, along with the trio; Rose had never grown much, and her comment was ironically true. Sirius, James, Peter and Remus approached from the Hall itself.

"Look. The freak show is in town" said Lily, smirking

"They aren't that bad Lils, and James absolutely loves you"

"Hey Thorn," smiled Sirius, clapping his hand on Roses shoulder. She laughingly pushed him into James

"How was your summer, Lily?" asked Remus

"My final results were actually pretty good in transfiguration. I probably wouldn't have passed if it wasn't for you"

James laughed "None of us would have passed without Mooney's notes"

Lily gave him a look like what you would give to the bottom of your shoe after you've stepped in something quite nasty. Sirius cleared his throat, "Who's ready for an awesome 7th year of Quidditch? You know your best chaser, all star-seeker, pretty epic keeper, and star beater of Gryphendor will win it all!" he yelled, gesturing to James, Rose, Remus, and himself respectively

"I wonder who the new Slytheren seeker is?" wondered Peter

"Well..." began Remus

"We heard something on the train." ended Rose.

"What? Who? Where the hell are we?" yelled Sirius, shaking Remus

"Bella" said Rose with a look of utter disgust of her pretty face.

"WHAT?!?" yelled Sirius and James, Sirius releasing Remus.

"Uh, guys?" began Peter "it's time to go in."

The six seventeen-year-olds ran to the doors. Rose started pulling at them. "They're locked!" she yelled. Sirius ran over to help her

"Crap, they are!"

Remus stood by, the shadow of a smirk on his face. "Let me try." Sirius and Rose stepped back as he _pushed_ the doors open.

"Oopsie" said Rose, blushing. The teens stood at the entrance. James took a deep breath.

"And now, my friends, its time for a true marauder-Style entrance." Peter pulled open the doors and they all entered the hall.

As the six teenagers entered, they received many stares. Girls were staring at Sirius, boys were staring at Rose, James was staring at Lily, etc. etc... Peter tried to hide in the shadow of the others, who, with the exception of Lily, were obviously enjoying this. James was bowing as some students began to applaud, Sirius was strutting like a peacock, and Rose... was just being Rose, bouncing and grinning, and vocationally glaring at a Slytheren. They came to their normal seats, which were occupied by several first years.

"Why are you in our seats?" asked Sirius

"They don't have your name on them." said one, especially bold redhead. Rose smiled.

"I like this kid. What's your name? Oh, by the way, they do have our names on them." she waved her wand, and sure enough the marauders' and Lily's names appeared on their respective chairs.

"B-Bill Weasely" stuttered the boy in awe. Dumbledore stood, as Ron turned to his friends in shock

"I didn't know Bill went to school with Harry's parents."

Hermione looked intrigued "Maybe we could ask him about Rose. I really want to know what happened to her."

Dumbledore cleared his throat "As we have now all arrived" only Remus and Lily looked ashamed. "And the feast has ended I would like to say a few words. First, our new head boy and girl are James Potter" here a loud burst of applause came from the girls in the room "And Lily Evens. Now, up stairs to your dorms!"

And far too soon, the scene changed…


	16. Truth, Dare, and Pranks

Suddenly, it was late at night and the six had gathered in the common room, sitting in a circle.

"Ok. Thorn, you first." said James.

"Alright. Sirius, Truth or Dare. or, my personal favorite, both?"

Sirius leaned back with a smile. "Dare"

Rose cackled evilly "fine. go to Dumbledore's office, as the clock strikes midnight, and sing the song

"I'm so Pretty" at the top of your lungs wearing a pink tutu" Sirius paled. Rose smiled "Oh! look! is 11:50! time to go, Paddy"

He gave her the most insulting look he could muster and said, "We have time for one more dare. James. You know the question. now, What's your answer?

James smirked "Easy. Dare."  
"Next time you see McGonagall, proclaim your everlasting love for her." Rose, Remus, and Harry burst out laughing "and now, here I go." Rose waved her wand to create the pink tutu on Sirius.

Soon they had all gotten to the front of Dumbledore's office. By now, Sirius was back in his normal good spirits, laughing and joking with the others. He cleared his throat and began singing and dancing in what seemed to be his odd version of ballet.

"I feel pretty!  
oh so Pretty!  
I feel pretty and witty and **_bright_**  
And I pity any girl who isn't me tonight!  
I feel pretty! oh so pretty!  
I feel pretty and witty and ga…"

Dumbledore stepped out of his office, eyes twinkling. "Thank you Mr. Black for that, _interesting,_ serenade. But we are having a staff meeting so I would prefer it if you kept you opinions elsewhere."

"Like the Slytheren common room?" asked Sirius hopefully

"I'd rather you not." Just then McGonagall stepped out. Rose pushed James forward. he cleared his throat "I love you professor! your beautiful gray hair, the way you yell at me when I don't do my homework! I proclaim my everlasting love for you, my lovely Minerva!"

The professor turned red. "100 points from Gryffindor, and if there is any mention of this, it will be another 500! am I understood?"

"Yes ma'am" muttered both boys, Sirius swallowing his laughter. The game was over, just as the momory changed


	17. Untimely Mistakes

The scene suddenly changed to show Sirius, sleeping in a flat. The flat was a disaster scene, with firewhiskey bottles scattered around, and a giant banner reading "Bachelor Party" stretched across the ceiling. Sirius sat up, and yawned. He looked to be about 19, and was more handsome than ever. He stood up, and stretched, looking over at the clock. It read 7:00. He wandered over to his kitchen, moaning "God, my head hurts", and splashed some water on his face. Then he looked up at the clock above his sink. It read 7:00… pm.

"Oh shit!" Sirius jumped up and ran to his closet, grabbed his wand, and muttered a spell. He was suddenly clothed in a tux. He muttered another spell, and his stubble disappeared. He ran to the fireplace, yelled something, and the trio were pulled into the fireplace with him

He emerged in a smaller flat, where Rose stood posed to chuck a vase at the fireplace. The moment Sirius appeared, she let it fly, shattering on his head. Harry ducked instinctively.

"Damn, she's mad."

Hermione turned to him, an expression of disbelief on her face. "He missed their wedding! No woman would be pleased!"

Ron giggled. Harry and Hermione turned to him, shocked. She put her hands on her hips "And what's so funny?"

He just laughed harder, face bright red. Hermione slapped him. "What the hell is so hilarious that you can't answer me?"

He choked out a single word "Shotgun"

Harry rolled his eyes "Now, that's helpful."

Hermione grabbed his arm. "No, look at her. He's right- it was a shotgun wedding!"

Harry looked closer, and realized his friends were right. Rose was, indeed, quite obviously pregnant. He grinned "Well, now we know why she was so mad."

"Lupin couldn't have been pleased either"

By now, Rose and Sirius seemed to have stopped fighting, and were instead discussing a date for the actual wedding. Just then, Lily and Remus burst in.

Lily slapped Sirius across the face "You asinine, egotistical jerk! How dare you leave her at the alter!"

Remus just glowered at Sirius. Sirius seemed to shrink a few inches "It was an accident."

Lily exploded "An accident? An accident! Just like the fact that my best friend is seven months pregnant is an accident? How dare you insult my intelligence by suggesting this was an accident!"

Remus grabbed Sirius by the arm, and marched him onto the balcony, closing the door carfully behind him. By then, Sirius was ash white.

"I hope you realize that she cried her eyes out when you didn't show."

"I know. It really was an accident."

"We're going to fix this. Now."

"How?"

"You and Rose are going down to the Ministry, and are going to get married right now. Understood?"

"I understand. I really am sorry."

"I don't care. Now fix it." The pensive began to swirl as the two young men reentered to tell Rose of their plan….


	18. New Beginnings

Sirius was pacing the hall. James sat comfortably in a chair, next to Remus who was ash white and trembling. A shriek emanated from behind the closed door, and Sirius fell into the third chair. Silence pervaded the room. Sirius's head fell into his hands. Remus turned sociably to Sirius, his face grim.

"I hope you realize this is the _last _kid you are ever having. Ever. No more nieces or nephews for Mooney. Mooney's never having kids. Not ever. No more babies. James, you can't have any kids either. I can't handle this."

Sirius nodded obediently, still pale. "Whatever you say" he croaked. A baby's cry came from behind the closed door, and Sirius jumped to his feet.

Lily poked her head out of the door. "Sirius, Remus, Rose wants to see you."

Sirius's eyes grew wide, and he nodded, entering slowly, Remus trailing behind. A frazzled, weak Rose lay in the bed, holding a small bundle. Sirius's eyes grew huge.

She smiled "Sirius, meet your daughter."

The trio crowded around Rose, along with Remus and Sirius. A baby girl lay in Rose's arms, black fuzz crowning her head, and Rose's big blue eyes. Sirius's face softened.

"She's perfect. Can… can I hold her?"

Remus glared at him. "No. No you cannot. You will drop my niece. You dropped my caldron, my books, my wolfsbane potion, and my cat. I do not trust you holding my niece."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Sirius, sit down." He obeyed obediently. "Remus, is this better?"

"I guess…"

She handed the infant to Sirius, who cuddled and cooed. "She's an angel. What are we going to name her?"

Remus grinned "Trust you to not think of a name until after the baby is born."

Rose glared, and he shrugged. She smiled back at Sirius "How about Katharina? It has a ring to it. Katharina Rosella Black."

Sirius smiled down at his daughter "Whatever you say, love."

Lily motioned James in, and he took her hand. She nodded towards Rose "So you will be my matron of honor?"

Rose made a face "I don't like that word. Matron."

"You're married with a daughter. You're a matron."

"Why not Rose of honor?"

"Alright then, that works too. So, the wedding is in two months. Rose, you have to wear pink. No arguing. Katharina can to come too." Rose nodded obediently

Sirius looked down at his daughter. "You know, if she's going to be as brilliant of a marauder as her parents, we can't call her something that graceful. How about Kat for short?"

Rose smiled "Whatever you say, love. Whatever you say."

And far too soon, the pensive began to swirl, and the happy scene faded.


	19. Double Meetings

It was obviously a bit further into the future. It was night, and the living room of the Potter home at Godric's Hollow was dim, as Rose, Lily, Remus, Sirius and James sat, talking.

"In sixteen years, where do you think we'll all be?" asked Rose. Lily smiled dreamily off into space

"I'll be getting ready for Harry's graduation, hopefully with other children at Hogwarts too"

"And I'll be by your side" smiled James

Sirius grinned the grin that he had grinned the fist time they had all met, and had grinned so many times after "I think I'll be fending off the young wizards coming after our Kat, don't you think, Rose?"

She smiled "Why of course, if she is anything like her parents" they all laughed. Rose turned to Remus

"Remie, what about you? Do you see a family in your future?"

He looked at her gravely "No. I will never marry and never have kids. If I love someone enough to marry her, I cannot, because I would just make her miserable. And I cannot have kids, because I don't know if they will inherit my…"

James smiled sympathetically "Furry little problem?"

Remus did not grin "Exactly"

Rose looked him straight in the eyes "Remus, I promise you, right now, that I will find a cure for a werewolf bite, even if I have to infect myself. I will find the cure, and I will set you free. I swear."

Remus looked at her tiredly "People have tried for centuries, Rose. It's never going to happen"

Suddenly they heard a little voice behind them, the voice of Sirius and Rose's daughter, Kat, toddling in holding a blanket. She looked to be about a two half years old, but already a beautiful baby. "Uncle Remie, if mummy say she gonna do something, she will. I trust mummy. You should too. She really smart, Uncle Remie. She will. And if she don't I will"

Lily smiled at the girl "You little angel! Rose, I had no idea your daughter was so sweet"

James smirked "I have no idea which one of you she got that from"

Rose smiled "Has to be from my side of the family. Siri's too inbred"

Sirius smiled "Anyways, as my daughter seems to wish to be awake, we must be going. We'll drop in on you on Sunday night, ok?"

"That's the 31st, right?" asked James

"Yup. Well, see you" and with that, they flooed away. Harry was distracted, though from this whole scene by the sight of the small boy in Lily's arms. The little black haired, green eyes year-old boy seemed perfectly content to sleep on his mother's lap. Harry stared closer and closer at... Harry, but then the scene changed all too fast....


	20. End of the Dog, Start of the Thorn

They knew immediately where Rose and Sirius had driven to, on Sirius's flying motorbike. A destroyed house, the same home where they had been laughing with their best friends only days before. Rose sunk to her knees. Sirius just stared, burning tears flowing down his face. Then, a small, mewling sound was heard. Rose jumped to her feet, and searched around the rubble, coming first through where the front door had stood, giving a small, horrified gasp when she saw James. Harry's face was white, watching it, while Hermione cried into Ron's shoulder.

She found Lily next, body still guarding what she had held most dear. Baby Harry sat in his crib, tears falling down his face, quietly crying. Rose scooped him up, and rocked him.

"There, there. Auntie Rose is here. It's all going to be okay." She turned to Sirius "I'm going to kill Peter."

"No. You need to take care of Kat. I'll go after the rat, you take care of Harry."

"You think he's that dangerous? It's _Pete_ we're talking about. He knows us."

"He knew James and Lily too."

Rose looked down. "Be careful."

"I have to clear my name. You know I will be blamed for this."

"But... why? How could he do this?"

"I don't think we can ever know." Hagrid appeared behind them. Both jumped.

"Hagrid!" said Rose, suprised.

"I hafta take Harry. Headmaster's orders."

Sirius looked inflamed "But we're his godparents!"

"Dumbledore's orders. I'm to take him to his aunt and uncle's"

"Petunia! But she..." This from Rose.

"Dumbledore's orders." Fat tears rolled down Hagrid's face. Rose regretfully handed Harry over.

Sirius looked the big man in the eyes. "Take the bike, Hagrid. We can apperate home."

Hagrid mumbled a thanks through his tears, and did so, roaring off into the sky. Sirius and Rose stood in silence. Then he turned to her. "If I don't come back..."

"You'll come back"

"We don't know what tools You-Know-Who gave Peter. We don't know what'll happen. No one else knew about the switch." Rose looked down in silence. "Rose." He took her by the shoulders. "I could end up looking like the bad guy here. If that happens, I don't want you and Kat hurt by it."

He waved his wand, and a pile of papers appeared. Rose took them, face furious. "What are these?"

"Divorce papers. If it ends badly, you're free."

Rose looked down "It won't."

"If it does."

"Sirius, my pensive is in the attic of your old house. If it ends badly, I will put everything there, so you won't be behind. It won't end badly, and we'll feel stupid tomorrow, but I'll do as you say."

The pensive swirled, and Hermione turned to Ron "It did end badly. We have to find her pensive."

The next thing they knew, they had returned to the attic, knowing where to find Rose's memories, and the continuation of the story.


	21. Intermission And A Letter

In the attic, Hermione wasted no time in searching high and low. The boys joined her, speculating on what they would find.

"What do you think happened to her?"

Harry looked up "And Kat"

"And Kat. I wonder why Sirius didn't find them... after. Something must have stopped him. I wonder...."

Ron gave a shout from the other side of the room "I found it!"

This time, without hesitation, the trio leaned over the pearly liquid, and were pulled into Rose's lost memories.

* * *

**A Note From The Author:**

_I am, quite frankly, amazed at the amount of feedback over Ms. Lupin's story. I am also quite suprised- I didn't see this coming at all. But in answer to the question I've been asked, yes, Rose's memories will continue the story, at least for another 20-25 chapters. I just want to shout out to the 780+ of you who hit the story yesterday- I almost keeled over at the sight of my hit count. If I could PM each and every one of you to thank, I would. So, keep reading, and I will tell you as I update. _

_Love,_

_MourningRose  
_


	22. Unusual Times Make Unusual Pairs

The first thing the trio noticed was the absolute bareness of the room Rose was seated it. The walls were empty grey, and the only furniture was a chair and table, at which Rose was seated. Her head was down, and Harry could only see the corner of the newspaper she was resting on. It was an image of Sirius just after his arrest.

The door opened, and Harry realized that this room was the only room in wherever Rose was. But nothing could have prepared him for who entered. Snape. He was haggard, his eyes bloodshot and swollen, face pale and worn. When he spoke, his voice was raspy, as if torn apart by tears.

"Sirius too."

Rose looked up, her face also marred by tears. "Sev. What are you doing here?" she rose from her melancholy seat, standing bravely but without anything behind her bravery. "It's your fault."

"I deny nothing, Rose."

"Albus told me everything. You're the reason he went after them."

"Again, Rose, you are absolutely correct. You may kill me at any time. I don't care."

This statement weakened her, and she collapsed back into her chair. "No. You were my friend at one time."

"Aren't I still?"

"My friend?"

"Yes. We seem to have lost more than anyone else."

"No. Someone's lost more than us."

"Who?"

"Harry. He lived, Sev."

"I know. But he won't know what he lost, not fully." Harry started at this, and glared at Snape. Who was he to suggest that Harry couldn't miss someone he didn't remember?

Rose shook her head, smiling sadly. "He'll know all too well. Sev, just because you can't remember someone doesn't mean you can't still love them. In 50 years, will you still be able to picture the exact shade of Lily's hair? The shape of her eyes, the movement of her hands? Already the images of Sirius are fading, no matter how hard I try to hold onto them."

"But you have Kat. You have something left. I have nothing of Lily, Rose. Nothing."

Rose shook her head. "I don't have Kat, either. She's with Molly." Snape's eyes widened. "The ministry has already questioned me twice. I don't want her dragged into this. She's still only a baby, Sev."

Snape glared at her, furious. "How dare you?"

"Excuse me?"

"How dare you get rid of the only thing that reminded you of the person you loved? She's all you have left. You are more selfish than James or Sirius ever were." With this, Snape turned tail and left. Rose rose slightly, as if to stop him, and then sank back into her chair, defeated. Hermione turned to Harry and Ron.

"Do you think she's going to be okay?"

Ron shook his head "She has to be, if this memory ended up in the pensive. I think... I might remember Kat."

Both Harry and Hermione turned to him in shock. "She only lived with us for about three years, so I would've been three when she left. She and the twins would play terrible pranks on me."

Harry's smile flickered briefly. "So she might still be alive?"

"They both might be." This from Hermione "We still don't know what happened to Rose."

Just then, a pop came from outside. Snape rentered. "I'm sorry."

"You should be."

"That hurts, Rosie."

She rose, but not in anger. She lightly hit him, and then hugged him, just as she had years ago, when he thought he had lost the girl he loved. Now he had truly lost that woman, and there would be no redemption. But now _she_ was crying. A moment passed, and then Snape stepped back.

"You want to go get something to eat? You lose much more weight, and you'll blow away in too strong a wind. There are still parties going on."

She grinned wryly "It's a bit sad that we are the only two on the right side who are depressed this week, of all weeks. But if we're going somewhere, you have to promise me one thing."

"What?"

She pushed him, laughing "Wash your hair!"

And as the trio laughed, and Snape laughingly protested, the scene began to swirl and change...


	23. Shocking Opposites, and Another Letter

Time had obviously passed, as both Rose and Snape looked older, but only by a few years. They sat at a small table, in front of a lovely restaurant. Something was different about Snape's demeanor than it had ever been when the trio had seen him. He was relaxed, and enjoying himself. In a smaller chair sat Kat, about seven years old, obviously enjoying herself. She was the picture of her father, with the Black good looks, but with her mother's piercing blue eyes.

Rose smiled at him. "So, Sev, what's the amazing news you felt the need to call to our attention?"

He cleared his throat, and grinned, "I have a job."

Rose's eyebrows shot up "A job? Where?"

"Hogwarts. Potions master- Slughorn retired."

Rose whistled "Retired. Never thought I'd see the day, you know. So does that mean you'll be Slytheren's head too?"

Snape smiled "Exactly."

Rose shook her head wonderingly. "And here I am still working at a little potions shop on Diagon Alley. Looks like I'm going to have to cover your shift; at least that'll mean a pay raise, but nothing like the one you're probably getting."

Snape all of a sudden looked deadly serious. "Speaking of which."

Rose looked surprised. "Yes?"

He stood abruptly. "I have been dating you for five years. I dated you for about six cumulative months at Hogwarts, as well as accompanying you for the various dances you were mad at Sirius for. I have helped you raise your daughter. I know your heart will always belong to Sirius, and you know mine was lost to Lily the first time I saw her. However, I have become quite fond of you, unusually so, and would like you to become my wife. As I have a significant raise in pay, I can support you and Kat, and you would not have to work. Therefore, this would be both the logical and correct thing to do, as your daughter needs two parents and we seem to be rather fond of each other."

Rose's jaw dropped. "Was that a proposal?"

"I believe so."

"Oh. I wasn't sure."

They sat there in silence for a moment, while the trio stared in shock.

Ron spoke first "What do you think she'll do?"

Hermione glared "Obviously say no. Do you really think Snape was married?"

Harry grinned "Of course she'll say..."

"Yes" said Rose finally. Snape grinned slightly, and only then did the trio realize that he had been holding his breath. however, they were all shocked, even more so when Kat came and gave both of them a big hug.

"I told you she would say yes, Papa."

Snape hugged her back gingerly, as the scene abruptly began to change. All that Harry had time to do was turn to his friends and say:

"Remus isn't going to be happy about this."

* * *

A/N:

_Dear Readers,_

_Lately, I have decided to deticate Pensive to someone very close to me. Her name, like Sirius's daughter, is Kat, and she is one of my great inspirations for the upcoming chapters. She is a great reader, a great person, and a great friend_

_Love,_

_MourningRose_


	24. The Werewolf's Anger

When the scene appeared, the trio was greeted with pandemonium. Rose stood in the enterence to a small, dingy apartment, as a long, continuous yell echoed in its confines. It took a couple of moments for them to realize that this sound was coming from Remus, who was seemingly furious.

Rose lifted an eyebrow. "Are you done yet?"

Remus glared, seething, and went into the small kitchen. She grinned "And now you're giving me the silent treatment. It never works, you know. I'll just keep talking and talking and talking and talking until you finally say..."

Remus exploded "Will you shut up! It's not like then! This is big!"

She paused, and looked at him. "Remie, I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself."

Remus shook his head. She looked at him steadily, and he finally choked out "I don't want him to hurt you. Snape isn't a nice guy, Rose."

"That's where you're wrong. I don't know what you four had against him, but you're wrong. I'm very fond of him."

"So you don't love him."

"I never said that."

"But you implyed it. So there's still hope."

"Hope for _what_ exactly, Remus?"

He looked her straight in the eyes. "That you won't marry a Death Eater."

She laughed, a high pitched choking laugh that was entirely devoid of mirth "Is that what you're afraid of, Remie? That Sev is evil? He's done with all of that; he works for Dumbledore now. You know that."

"I'm just saying..."

"I know you don't trust my taste. I know my last husband is now in Azkaban for something **he didn't do**- yes, Remus, I'm still saying he was framed!- and now you believe the man who is going to be my second is still a Death Eater. Why can't you just trust me?"

"Because you're my baby sister, and I don't want him to hurt you."

"Remus, Dumbledore never would've hired Sev if he didn't think he was safe. I trust Dumbledore's judgment, and so should you."

"He trusted Siri..." he saw his sister flinch "Your first husband" he finished tactfully.

Rose frowned "He's innocent, Remie. You grew up with him, you know him!"

Remus looked away. "I'm not going to argue this with you. You two have my blessing, but not my encouragement."

Rose smiled. "That's all I asked for." Snape stepped out of the hall, smiling a small smile.

Remus's eyes flew open "You heard that?!"

Snape nodded.

"All of that?"

Snape nodded again.

Remus collapsed into a dilapidated couch. "Well. I think all I have to say to you is that if you hurt my sister in any way shape or form, _including _kinky ones because I wouldn't put that past you, I will find you, and rip you limb from limb."

Snape bowed his head slightly. "I see." he smirked slightly "Are you sure about all of that?"

Rose's eyes flew open "Sev!"

Snape grinned, and the trio and Remus realized something at the same time. "That was a joke. You made a joke, Snape."

"I am capable of humor."

Remus shook his head, still reeling from this discovery. "A joke. Who would've thought."

The trio looked at each other. Ron game Harry a _look_. "That goes for you too, mate."

"Oh, c'mon. You really think I'm as odd as _Snape?_"

Ron grinned "Good point."

And then the room began to swirl, and the scene began to change....


	25. Suprising Sweetness

Time had passed. Harry could see that immediately. They were standing in the living room of a typical suburban home- not unlike the Dursleys'- watching what seemed to be a typical family disagreement. A girl, who looked about 11 but was small for her age, seemed to be shouting at her parents, who were seated on a couch, watching. A small boy, less than a year old, was playing on the floor. Harry's eyes widened as he realized the identities of the family- Snape, exactly as he had been when Harry had first met him, Rose, older and more careworn, and a bit heavier, and Kat, shouting and stomping her foot, and slightly resembling a young Bellatrix in looks, although she had Rose's eyes and resembled Sirius in an inscrutable way.

"I **will **go to Hogwarts! I don't even know why we are discussing this! I got my letter, and I'm going!"

Snape's lips were pencil thin. "Katerina Rosella. You know perfectly well Hogwarts would not be safe for you..."

"I don't see why not! _You _live there!"

"I am an adult."

"Oh, so this is why I can't go to school like every other teenager? I'm somehow more of a child than every other eleven-year-old in the country?!"

Rose answered this "No, but you have quite a different past."

Kat stood still "What do you mean?"

Rose and Snape exchanged a look. Snape cleared his throat. "I'm not your mother's first husband, nor am I your father."

Kat's eyes flew open "What!? Then- then who is?"

Rose swallowed painfully. "We were hoping to tell you when you were older. His name was... was..." Rose's eyes filled with tears. Snape bit his lip, and finally finished the sentence.

"Sirius Black."

Kat's eyes opened even wider "**The **Sirius Black? The one that bullied Dad at school? The one whose fault it was that the Potters died?"

Snape nodded. Rose broke into the argument, shooting her husband a classic Rose look. "He was innocent. Yes, Sev, he was."

Snape shook his head. "Rose, you and I both know..."

Rose shook her head, turning away. Kat broke in. "But... why didn't you tell me?"

Snape spoke again, looking out of the corner of his eye as his wife left the room with the small boy. "Because he was a murderer. We can't let you go to school with that over your head. Your mother will teach you from home, and I'll tutor you when I can. Don't worry- you'll be fine."

Her eyes filled with tears, and she hugged him. Snape seemed rather alarmed, then awkwardly patted her head. "But... I wanted to meet everyone! You tell us so many funny stories- about the defense against the dark arts curse, about Professor Dumbledore and the other professors, all sorts of things! I wanted to see it."

Snape shook his head. "Maybe you will, some day."

Kat's face lit up with wonderment, and she danced around the room. Then she hugged Snape again. "I love you, Daddy"

Snape blinked awkwardly, and then smiled. "I love you too."

Rose poked her head out from behind the corner, and smiled. Then the scene began to change....


	26. Padfoot's Return

The setting was the same as before, although Kat and the boy both seemed older. Harry looked closer at the child, realizing he must be Snape's biological son. The little boy, much older now, was the spitting image of Severus Snape, although thankfully without the hooked nose, and sharing his sister and mother's blue eyes. He was listening intently to the wandwork lesson Kat was getting from her mother. Her brow was furrowed, and she seemed to be having quite a difficulty. Finally, she burst out. "I don't see why I have to learn this junk."

"Every wizard needs to know charms."

"But I want to make potions, like Daddy."

"He still needs to know spells too." Snape apparated in at that moment. "Isn't that right, Sev?"

Snape didn't even answer the question, but left the room in a fury. Rose followed him into a bedroom.

"What's wrong?"

"Your brother. Do you know what he did?"

"Remus?"

"Yes, Remus." Snape spat the name. "Do you know that Dumbledore is letting him work at the _school_?"

Rose's eyes flew open "What?!"

"Can you go inform my dear brother-in-law that he cannot and should not work at the school?"

Rose shook her head, and sat carefully, thinking. "You could fix that."

"Dumbledore is already going to have me make wolfsbane for him monthly. Is that what you were going to suggest?"

"Yes." She smiled "Was that it?"

"Not quite."

She raised her eyebrows. "There's more?"

Snape looked around awkwardly, and swallowed. "I don't know how to tell you this, Rose, but... something happened. At Azkaban Prison."

Her breath caught in her throat, and her eyes flew open. Every bit of blood drained from her face, as her dry lips traced a single word. "Sirius."

Snape nodded. "He's escaped."

She rose abruptly, and looked out the curtained window. "We cannot tell Kat. You know how headstrong she is- she'd go looking for him. God forbid, she might _find _him."

Snape shook his head. "He'll probably come to Hogwarts."

"Why?"

"The Potter boy."

"Harry."

"Exactly. They say that that's why Black escaped."

"He wouldn't hurt a fly!"

"I'm sorry, Rose, but the evidence stands against him. You know why I have to protect the Potter boy."

Rose turned away, and nodded. "Lily."

"Exactly. You and I both know that no matter how much of a prat the boy is, I blame myself for his situation."

Rose laughed thinly "It's quite funny. My first husband is believed to be the reason the Potters died, and is not" she shot Snape a look, daring him to contradict. He only rolled his eyes. "While my second husband is completely known to be innocent of that crime, but blames himself for it. I find it... amusing."

Snape shook his head, and left the room. Rose looked out the window again, as if begging Sirius to appear. For a moment, the trio seemed to see a black dog, but it disappeared. A tear rolled down Rose's cheek. "Sirius." she whispered.

And then the scene began to change....


	27. Meetings

It was night. Harry couldn't tell where they were- the darkness was too complete. A single whispered word echoed. "Lumos."

Remus Lupin's haggard face appeared, illuminated against the cave walls. He looked sadly at his sister. "You heard."

She nodded once in affirmation. She scanned the cave, looking for something to say "Why are you living here?"

"Well, I couldn't exactly live in an apartment, and it's not like I have the money for a house."

"You have a job now, I hear."

"Did Severus send you to talk to me about that?"

"He told me. I came on my own volition. Kat's watching Nate."

"So it's not about the job?"

"No. It's about..."

Remus finished his twin's sentence "Sirius."

She nodded, and he continued "Rose, no matter how much I despise Severus, don't you think it'd be a little bit unfaithful for you to go searching for him? And don't you think it might be a bit dangerous?"

She looked away, not acknowledging what her twin had said. Finally, to break the silence, she changed the subject "So, you're teaching Harry."

Remus nodded, and for the first time, a hint of a smile flitted across his face. "Yes."

"What's he like?"

"Good student, though not nearly as good as one of his friends, Ms. Granger. He's close to the youngest Weasley boy, and inherited James's talent for Quidditch, although he plays seeker." Rose smiled.

"What does he know about Sirius?"

"Very little. He only knows the name through his escape, but nothing in relation to himself. By the way, he's having some issues with the dementors. Any advice?"

"What do you mean, problems?"

"They nearly killed him during a Quidditch game. He fell at least 50 yards."

Rose winced. "Have you tried teaching him to make a patronus?"

"That's pretty advanced magic."

"He's Lily's son. He must have some talent."

Remus grinned "But he's also James's, and we all know how... lacking... James was in some magical areas." Rose's smile flicked. Remus took a breath. "Once Sirius is back in Azkaban, do you think Severus will let Kat attend Hogwarts? She'd be a fourth year. I'm sure she would love it."

Rose shook her head. "There'd be too much stigma, even without people knowing she's Sirius's daughter. I know my husband, and I know he is not exactly.... popular at Hogwarts."

Remus grinned "That's a bit of an understatement."

"That bad?"

"Harry is convinced Severus hates him."

"Why?"

"Well, he looks very much like James. It kills Severus to look at him, especially because of his eyes."

"What do you mean?"

"He has Lily's eyes. Exactly Lily's eyes."

Rose quickly inhaled. "Are you sure?"

"Positive. I teach the boy every day. Speaking of which, I need to return to the school."

Rose nodded. "Of course." The twins hugged.

"Take care of yourself, okay Thorn?"

She smiled, and her eyes glimmered with tears. "Whatever you say, Moony."

He apperated out. Rose turned, and looked behind her. "Okay, Padfoot. You can come out now."

The black dog's head appeared around the corner, and morphed into the haggard form of Sirius. Rose smiled gently. "Hello, Siri."

He smiled in greeting "Hey Rosie."

She reached into her bag, and produced a small basket. She waved her wand, and it expanded into a full picnic basket. Sirius set upon the food with a vengence, while Rose stood awkwardly by. He looked at her, searchinf for something to say.

"So, how's Kat?"

"She's good, good. I'm homeschooling her."

Sirius's head shot up from the chicken leg he was knawing "Why?"

"Severus doesn't want..."

"Snape." Sirius spat out the word

"Well, what was I supposed to do? Molly Weasley took care of Kat for about a year and a half, but when little Ginny came along I wasn't going to leave her there. And Sev was all I had left."

Sirius turned away. Rose touched his shoulder, awkwardly. "does he know you're meeting me?"

"No."

"What would he say if he did?"

"Sirius, he still doesn't believe that you're innocent."

"What kind of man doesn't believe the woman he loves? I believe you."

"He doesn't love me, not I him. It is a marriage of convinence, nothing more."

"And yet you have a son."

She wouldn't meet his eyes. A silence echoed in the cave, and Rose waved her wand, cleaning the debris lft by Sirius's meal. "I have to go."

Sirius bowed his head, and morphed back into the dog, as Rose vanished from view. And then the memory began to change, and the pensive began to swirl...


	28. The End

Rose was seated, head in her hands. Snape stood by, not sure how to comfort his wife. She was shaking, body wracked with sobs. Kat was standing in the doorway, face stony. She finally spoke.

"Mum, I put the Nate and the twins to bed."

Rose did not even flinch. Snape nodded in affirmation. But Kat could not keep quiet. "What's going on? I'm old enough to know. I'm sixteen."

Snape spoke. "Your father's dead."

Kat's eyebrows raised in a very Snape-like gesture. "I see."

Suddenly, everything became fuzzy, and the pensive began to swirl. Harry looked to his friends in alarm as they were pulled from the scene. A very angry Mrs. Weasley stood by. "What were you three doing in there?!?"

Ron looked down, ears pink. Harry looked away. Finally Hermione answered. "We were watching memories."

Mrs. Weasley practically hissed. "_Whose_ memories?"

Hermione held her head high, but it was Harry who answered. "My godmother. Rose."

Whatever Mrs. Weasley was expecting, it was not that. Her eyes flew wide. "How do you know about that?"

"We found Sirius's pensive... and hers."

Mrs. Weasley nodded, and sat down on a dusty chair. "How much did they tell you?"

"Only that she was Lupin's twin, married Sirius, and my mum's best friend. She and Sirius had one daughter, and e left her before he went after Wormtail. After that all happened she left Kat, her and Sirius's daughter, to stay with you. After a while, Kat went back to living with her, and then she married Snape. You pulled us out just as she found out about Sirius's death."

Mrs. Weasley nodded. "I see. So, that was all you knew?"

Harry found himself growing suspicious. "What else is there?"

Hermione broke in "I think a better question is how Rose got into here to put those memories in the pensive. I thought this house was protected!"

Mrs. Weasley answered. "She was a member of the Order, and therefore had permission to come in. She wasn't active, because of her little ones, and because of her husband- Snape's wishes. But she was allowed in."

Harry took a moment to absorb this. "Was a member? What... what happened?"

Mrs. Weasley interpreted his look at once "She's still alive, Harry. Alive and well. But once Snape killed Dumbledore, it became a conflict of interest. She believed in his innocence, as she was right to do, and for that she had to leave the Order."

"So she's still alive?"

"Yes."

"Where is she?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because I want to ask her a few things."

"I'll answer you with another question. Do you really want to know?"

Harry nodded, and Mrs. Weasley steeled herself. "I'll apperate over and ask her to come. She's in a bit of a state right now, as to be understood. But maybe you'll be able to get the answers you want."

And with that, she vanished, leaving the trio to their thought...

**The End**


	29. Final Letter

Dear Reader,

As I finished the last chapter of _Pensive_, I knew I was going to get a bit of an outcry over the end. I will be starting a sequel, featuring Rose in the flesh. However, I need to know: What should Harry ask her? There are a couple of interesting surprises coming up, and I think you all will be pleased with some of the outcomes. Secondly, I have been getting several complaints about my spelling. I am sorry, my copies of the series are not in English, nor are they in the English alphabet. I know this is no excuse for sloppiness, and I will try to go back over and correct my spelling. Finally, I just want to thank you all for your devotion, and for your lovely reviews. There's more Rose to come, and quite a bit of Kat too- and you will find that she is 110% Sirius's daughter, for all her Snape-like qualities her unusual upbringing endowed her with. Enjoy, and keep reading!

I am, and remain yours,

_MourningRose_

_p.s. The new story is called "Rose's Turn". The link is as follows: _.net/s/5368919/1/Roses_Turn


End file.
